Anya Corazon (Earth-616)
Spider-Girlie, Arañita | EditorialNames = The Amazing Spider-Girl | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse), , , , partner of Spider-Woman, , , partner of Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Wonder Man | Relatives = Gilberto Corazón (father, deceased); Sofia Corazón (mother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Loomworld; Avengers Compound, Los Angeles, California; New York City, New York, Earth-616; WebCorps headquarters | Gender = Female | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 115 lbs. | Weight2 = (123 lbs. with carapace) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Stylized spider tattoo on her right arm | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = High School Student | Education = Current High School Student | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Fort Greene, Brooklyn, New York City | Creators = Fiona Avery; Mark Brooks | First = Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Anya, or Araña as she would be called, was a teenage gymnast from Brooklyn whose father Gilberto Corazon was an investigative reporter. He moved with her from Mexico to the United States after her mother was killed. Spider Society It was at an average day at school that she saw her friend Lynn being bullied by an older boy. Anya defended her friend, and the two started to fight. A teacher broke their conflict up, but that night the two went down to a bridge to resume their battle. When she got there, Anya discovered a stranger being attacked by a strange group. This Sisterhood of the Wasp attempted to kill the man, but Anya leaped in the way of the killing blow. The man, Miguel, was the sorcerer of the Spider Society, a secret group dating back for hundreds of years. Recognizing that Anya had the ability to become the new Hunter of the Society, he transferred some of his power to her to save her life. Because of this she gained a spider-shaped tattoo, enhanced strength and agility, and the power to grow a blue exoskeleton. These powers first revealed itself when training in the desert, allowing her to defeat multiple ferocious beasts. However, her new abilities didn't come from Miguel or the Society; his transfer had unlocked her own natural potential. As she joined the Spider Society as their Hunter, they gave her cover as an intern of WebCorps, a company the Society used to hide its actions. After developing her secret identity, she and her new team went on a mission to prevent the Sisterhood from empowering their own Hunter. Heart of the Spider She succeeded, and continued to have further adventures against the Sisterhood and their hired help, Amun. Amun ended up discovering Anya's identity, but she was able to convince him not to target her friends or family. Hunter Revealed Later, Araña learned that she was not a true Hunter, as no Hunter before her has ever had an exoskeleton like hers. In a battle in which the Sisterhood attempted to resurrect their Hunter (even Spider-Man got involved), Miguel died and she released the power of the Hunter, letting Nina take hold of it. After the battle Anya quit Webcorps, but remained an active hero. Civil War She was part of the registered heroes during the Civil War, though she never took part in any of the battles as she was still considered a trainee, although Carol brought her along to observe as Julia Carpenter was taken in and separated from her daughter which had Anya concerned she was on the wrong side. After the battle, she became something of a sidekick to Ms. Marvel. During this time her carapace was ripped off her body by the Doomsday Man, leaving her unable to use it when she was confronted and attacked by Julia Carpenter shortly after while she was looking for her daughter. She was also captured by the Puppet Master, but was freed from his control. Despite being depowered she continued to fight crime, though even swinging had become more difficult. It was around then that she became friends with Nomad. Later she was hunted by the Kravinoff Family, for their conquest to kill all the "spiders" and resurrect Kraven. She, along with Arachne and Madame Web, were captured, and Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) was sacrificed. After Kaine took his place in a sacrifice, Spider-Man went after the Kraven family. Madame Web was mortally wounded, and gave her powers to Julia before passing, to stop Spider-Man from killing the newly revived Kraven. Julia gave Anya a new costume, but she continued to go by Araña. Young Allies Later she and Nomad had become allied with another group of super-teens (referred to only contextually as Young Allies). They battled the Bastards of Evil. They then teamed up with the Secret Avengers to take on Onslaught, who was eventually defeated when Nomad sacrificed herself for the greater good. Later on, they came into conflict with Arcade while at the same time teaming up with fellow teen heroes from Avengers Academy. Spider-Girl Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) called her Spider-Girl, another in a long list to get her identity wrong since she changed her costume. This led to Anya officially becoming Spider-Girl, in part to avoid confusion. In later events, the Red Hulk had gone on a rampage, and killed Anya's father almost instantly. Infuriated, Spider-Girl went after the Red Hulk, but he got away. She was ready to give up being Spider-Girl when her friend Rocky Flint told her about how her mother had been killed by the Green Goblin. She decided that she still had responsibilities as Spider-Girl, and later attended her father's funeral. One night on her way to Rocky's house, she came upon a carjacking and went into an alley to change into her costume. When she got dressed she saw that Red Hulk had taken care of it, and wanted to talk with her. He explained how he'd been investigating the murder of a friend, when he came across her father, and worked with him, sharing notes on the investigation. While investigating, the Red Hulk and her father had been poisoned, and as a result, Red Hulk had gone into the berserk mode. He explained that the organization behind the poisoning was called "Raven." Anya agreed to work together with him on their hunt for answers. Later in the day, she confessed her entire day to an invisible Sue Richards who had already secretly known she was Spider-Girl, and who had been friends with her father for at least 7+ years. Soon after, Ana Kravinoff came hunting after Spider-Girl, using her Twitter tweets to track her down. After taking down Screwball for a second time, Anya looks at the footage that Screwball herself had been taking. She had then noticed Ana Kravinoff in the background during an interview. She then laid a trap for Ana, knowing she'd find her clothes. They got into a fight, which eventually led to Spider-Girl's victory and Ana Kravinoff's arrest. In an attempt to impress Norah Winters, Phil Urich set up Spider-Girl, by tweeting her with information on a sighting of the Hobgoblin. Spider-Girl put gum into her ears and followed a trail of witnesses to the Hobgoblin. When the Hobgoblin laughed, the effect was not as great on Spider-Girl due to the gum in her ears, and she managed to hold her own against him. Spider-Man interfered, causing the Hobgoblin to get away. Spider-Girl asks Spider-Man for help in tracking down and attacking the organization known as "Raven," discovering different hideouts and valuable information. They followed a trail that led to a hidden facility, where they discovered files on a project aimed at brainwashing Spider-Girl as an agent of Raven, and that Anya's roommate Rocky was a kidnapping target. It also showed that her "creepy" neighbor, Kurt Godwin, was an agent of Raven, and had been spying on Anya. Spider-Girl rushed to her apartment to find that three Raven Agents were waiting there to recruit her, using her roommate and her father as leverage. Minutes into their confrontation, Anya felt her super-strength return, and used it to punch one of the "American Ninjas" through a wall, and took down the other agents. She then discovered that she had webbing as well, before getting information out of the Raven agents. She called Spider-Man about the base she found and went in for an assault. She took down most of the agents in the dark, virtually unseen. She called the Red-Hulk for help and destroyed a machine that kept the American Ninjas in line. They turned on Godwin, and almost killed him before Spider-Man and Red Hulk arrived to stop them. Anya then proceeded to rescue her friend and showed Rocky who she really was. Rocky then revealed she already knew, and they exchanged a hug. Spider-Island Before the events of Spider-Island, Anya and her group were attacked by Hydro-Man and beaten single handily. Until Spider-Man stepped in and defeated the villain. Anya later aided the Avengers, the New Avengers, the X-Men, and the Future Foundation with her allies in taking down the two-hundred Spider-Man imposters in Bryant Park on Manhattan. During the events of Spider-Island, Anya was attacked by agents of the Sisterhood after school. She fled to get her friend Rocky to safety, and confronted the Hand, finding that Wilson Fisk wanted to team up with her. She refused but Madam Web (Julia Carpenter) came to Spider-Girl and told her that she must ally herself with her enemies. Reluctantly she agreed to work with Wilson Fisk, who put a group of the Hand under her command. With this group she attempted to stop the Wasps from killing off the spiders infected citizens. Spider-Girl later realized that Madam Web had meant for her to team up with the Wasps, and slow down the Spiders, so that a cure could be found. Eventually, the Spiders were defeated, and a cure was administered to everyone in the city, including Anya. However, she seems to have retained her powers despite being "cured," suggesting she was not given the real cure or she was immune to the antidote. Avengers Academy She was recruited into the Avengers Academy. Inhumanity Anya turned to the Avengers for help in rescuing two Terrigen Cocoons. Spider-Girl and her allies soon realized they were caught in a war between AIM and Toxie Doxie, a mad geneticist whose deal with AIM had turned sour. Unable to fight AIM given the technocracy's current diplomatic immunity, the Avengers and Anya were forced to move carefully. Anya spent much of the time learning how to operate with the Avengers and also received a new costume. In the end Spider-Girl rescued the cocoons and took down Toxie Doxie. Spider-Verse Spider-Girl became Jessica Drew's protegé, and joined the Multiversal Spider-Army when the Inheritors threatened to destroy every Spider from all realities. Her abilities were indispensable for the Spider-Army to discover the Inheritors' plan, as her powers and relationship with the Spider Society allowed her to read their scrolls. After the Inheritors were defeated and exiled to Earth-3145, each member of the Spider-Army proceeded to return to their respective reality. After the universe of Spider-UK was revealed to had been destroyed by an Incursion, he decided to stay in Loomworld, the former base of the Inheritors, and use the Web of Life and Destiny to reach out any reality in need of a Spider-Man. With nothing else to do in her life, Spider-Girl decided to join him, and together became the Web-Warriors. | Powers = Spider Physiology: Thanks to the events of Spider Island Anya possesses a copy of Spider-Man's powers following his encounter with the Queen, granted to her by exposure to the Jackal's Spider-Virus. The radioactive spider bite was in essence recreated in her, the complex mutagenic enzymes in Spider-Man's blood were transferred triggering numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within, granting her superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and possibly numerous unknown arachnid-like abilities. *'Superhuman Strength:' Anya's strength is relatively large at her stage in heroism. Her strength may also be increasing because she was quickly able to subdue Arachne, who can lift 10 tons. however, following the events of Spider-Island, her strength has increased to a level comparable to Spider-Man's, if slightly less. *'Superhuman Speed:' Anya can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. She is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 30 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Durability:' Anya's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort and also, she is bulletproof. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Anya's advanced musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Agility:' Anya's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Araña is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Anya's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 10 times greater than those of an ordinary human. *'Extended Longevity:' Anya's lifespan capability is longer than average human's lifespan and ages much slower. *'Wall-Crawling:' She has the ability to cling to walls at will. *'Organic Webbing Generation:' She has the ability to organically produce her own silk webbing from glands within her forearms, limited by her body's health and nutrition. These organic webs have many of the same properties as Spider-Man's artificial webbing. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and draglines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. | Abilities = Skeletal Flexibility: A skilled gymnast Anya has developed her body's muscles and bones to an extraordinary point allowing her to compress/contort into small cavities, similarly against high impacts to soften the blows. Bilingual: Anya is fluent in both Spanish and English. S.H.I.E.L.D Training: S.H.I.E.L.D. training teaches a variety of skills for on the field work in espionage, containment, and heroism. *'Fighting': Obviously a capable fighter before the training, her teaching seemed to have focused on safety and basics. *'Hacking': A typical class Anya grew a passion for it and practices in her free time. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Anya's father and mother are respectively of Puerto Rican and Mexican descent. | Trivia = * "Araña" is Spanish for "spider." * "Corazón" is Spanish for "heart." * Anya's Twitter name is The_Spider_Girl. * Anya is an Eminem fan. | Links = *Araña page at the official Marvel site *Araña page at SpiderFan.org *Spider-Man/Araña: The Hunter Revealed at SpiderFan.org *Fiona Avery on Araña: The Heart of the Spider *Araña at the Marvel Universe Character Bio Wiki *Marvel Directory Araña Page | Wikipedia = Anya Corazon }} Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Organic Webbing Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Twitter Users Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Multilingual Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Spider-Virus Victims Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Totemic Avatars Category:Spider-Geddon participants